Am I falling in love?
by Otaku-for-life
Summary: Rima and Nagihiko have been best friends for life. But Rima is slowly starting to fall in love with him. But what happens when Nagihiko starts dating other girls. Will Rima cope with this? Or will she win Nagihiko's heart? Rimahiko Rated T COLLAB
1. Chapter 1

**Vanna: Hey people this is Vanna-Chan the writer of "Am I falling in love?"!!  
**

**Au-Chan: And this is Audra! But call me Au-Chan! We are the writers for this fanfic!  
**

**Rima: Wow something I haven't seen before...Two authors writing one story...  
**

**Vanna: Well we are taking turns on writing this story! So I write this first chappie! Au-Chan writes the next!  
**

**Au-Chan: And then Vanna-Chan writes the one after and so on!  
**

**Nagi: Wow...Hey what is this rated?  
**

**Vanna:....T and its a Rimahiko story...why?  
**

**Nagi: Dang...why does Amu and Ikuto get the lemons....  
**

**Au-Chan: You got the wrong authors...we don't write lemons. Well Vanna doesn't....and you are a perv Nagi!  
**

**Vanna: Yeah! Anyways....Guys the disclaimer!!!  
**

**Rima and Nagi: Vanna-Chan and Au-Chan do not own us(thank god) or anybody else or Shugo Chara!  
**

**Vanna and Au-chan: Enjoy!!!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Rima's POV-**_

"Hey, does that crazy teacher still work there Rima-Chan?" Nagihiko asked me while we were walking to school. I giggled.

"I hope not. He was like a crazy samurai teacher that made us meditate!" I replied. He chuckled.

"It seems that I missed a lot from missing a day from school..." Nagihiko said smiling at me. I kind of blushed for some reason.

"Um, why were you gone yesterday anyway? It's not like I care or anything...." I asked him looking the other way. He chuckled again.

"I had a family emergency. You seem to care......"

"No I don't care....Best friends just need to know right?" I smiled at him. He smiled back.

Then a girl came up to us, well up to Nagihiko. She had long brown hair that went to her waist and she had green eyes. She was pretty.

"Ummm Fujisaki-kun...I..." She looked nervous and wanted to tell him something.

"What is it Karuhi-chan?" Nagihiko asked the girl.

"W-would you g-go out with m-me?" The girl stuttered. My eyes widened.

"Okay sure Karuhi-chan! What time would you like me to pick you up?" He asked looking at his watch.

"Ummm whatever time is fine. Th-thank you!" Then she started running in the direction of school again.

"I never thought that Nagihiko can actually get a girlfriend!" I said looking the other way. He blushed a little.

"You're just jealous aren't you?" He said teasingly.

"Why would I be jealous? I don't like you. We are just friends." I said in a serious tone.

"Just saying Rima-Chan! Well I better rush to class because I have to get something before class starts...." He started running ahead of me. "So see ya!" He waved.

I waved and sighed. Why did I feel that way when that girl came up to Nagihiko. It's not like I have feelings for him-

_Yes you do. You love him and you know it._

What the hell?! My conscience? Is that you?

_Yes it's me and this is a way to tell you to be honest because you do like Nagihiko._

I. Don't. Like. Nagihiko.

_Is that a fact? Or is it a lie!?_

A fact. I did NOT feel a THING when that girl asked him out.

_Well just a second ago you were asking yourself why.  
_

"Shut up...." I heard my self mumble. Why is my conscience such a smartass?

_It's called jealousy sweetie.  
_

"Ugh, that's it! Shut the hell up!!" I said out loud on accident.

Oh crap people are looking. Kusukusu giggled.

_Whatever I'm leaving you to decide whether you like him or not, bye._

I sighed while my conscience left me. Why does he make me have these mixed feelings?

I mean we have been friends for years.

_You're just being paranoid Rima so calm down, _I thought to myself.

I continued walking to school thinking about the reasons I hate Nagihiko.

_**Nagihiko's POV-  
**_  
I sighed as I ran to class. I didn't really want to say no to that girl, so I just said yes. Why do I feel really unhappy?

_That's because you don't discover the girl you actually like!_

Conscience?! Is that you?!

_Yeah it's me. I'm telling you that you really love a girl but you don't know it._

And who is that girl?

_You're such an idiot. She likes you but you don't know it either._

Wait, a girl I like and she likes me back?

_That's it I'm letting you find out yourself, bye._

Wait-Damn it left me.

As I kept walking and wondering who that girl was I bumped into a short blonde that looked like she had a lot on her mind.

"What's wrong Rima-Chan?" I asked Rima who looked troubled.

"Nothing much. Just thinking about our homework!" Rima said giving me a weak smile. I smiled back at her and then we went into the classroom.

As we walked into the classroom our jaws dropped and our eyes widened. This was going to be a long school day.**  
**

* * *

**Vanna: Haha! Finished with the first chapter and now its time for a rant!  
****Well actually there was no Shugo Chara this week and no Bleach so I can't really talk about anything besides this is the last day of winter break for me.....Ummm I guess that's all!  
**

**Rima: Jeez that was short....  
**

**Vanna: Well Au-Chan's rant in the next chapter might be better so shut up!  
**

**Rima: Wow.....  
**

**Nagi: Well anyways....R&R!  
**

**Ikuto: Please press the shiny button at the bottom of the page!**

**Au-Chan: Wait… It's not shiny…**

**Nagi: Come on....you know you want to.......**


	2. Chapter 2

**Au-Chan: Hey guys… = [**

**Vanna: Hi hi!**

**Rima: Great, they're back…**

**Nagi: What's happening now?**

**Au-Chan: Depressed… School has started again… GOD-**

**Rima and Vanna: Language!!**

**Au-Chan: Screw the language! Why do you think this is rated T?!**

**Vanna: Calm down Au-Chan… I think most people are down about it…**

**Rima: Right…. Au-Chan and Vanna-Chan do not own anything!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Rima's POV**_

Nagihiko and I stared at the scene in our classroom. There were kids on the back of the wall, and the teacher was in fetal position. One person however, stood in the front of the room.

"H-Hotori-Kun…" Nagi sweat dropped. Tadase was standing in the front, in his Chara-Change, and laughing like an evil dictator.

"Loyal servants!!! Bow down to me!!" His scepter was in his hand, and he was waving it around, motioning for the other kids to bow. They all sweat dropped. But some of the students, the girls and some boys, bowed down to him like the fangirls they were.

"Where's the bucket?" I sighed. I walked out of the classroom, and went to the custodial closet to get the bucket. The room smelled like garbage, and I didn't want to be in it too long. Luckily, the bucket was by the door, so I grabbed it and ran back to the classroom. When I came back in, and smacked it over Tadase's head. All the kids stared at me.

"Yay!" They cheered and sat back down.

"Aww...." The girls frowned and sat back down. Nagihiko sighed and took his seat, and I did soon after I got the bucket off of Tadase's head.

"Thank you Mashiro-San. Now, on with the lesson…" Everyone groaned. It _was_ going to be a long day.

_**Lunch break…**_

_**Nagihiko's POV**_

I looked around the classroom. I was the only one in there, and surprisingly, I liked it that way. I needed to think about some things. Like, what my conscience-

_You called?_

"AH!" I jumped at the sudden call from it.

"Uh…"

_Still thinking?_

I nodded my head in response- Wait! What the heck was I doing? Talking to my conscience like it was my best friend. I felt crazy.

_Crazy in love! _I blinked. What the heck was my conscience talking about?

I'm not in love.

_Yeah you are, with-_

"Nagi?" I snapped my head up and looked at Rima, who was standing in the door way.

"Found you!" She slowly walked over to me, with a small smile on her face.

"Something wrong?" I shook my head.

"Not really… Why, are you worried?" I asked, a smirk playing on my lips. She flicked my forehead.

"Nope. Just wondering as a best friend…" My chest thumped. What the heck?

_L-O-V-E!! Love love love!_

"WHAT?!" I yelled to my conscience. Rima looked at me with a really concerned expression. I was probably making her feel uncomfortable.

"Why are you yelling!?" Rima yelled. Or just mad.

"Sorry Rima-Chan…" I smiled apologetically at her.

_Cough cough love cough cough…_

"Shut up!" I yelled again.

"I didn't say anything!" Rima yelled back at me. I sighed. Stupid conscience. You're seriously making Rima mad at me…

_Why do you care if she's mad at you?_

She's my best friend. Why wouldn't I care?

"Anyways… Want to go eat lunch?" Rima snapped me out of my thoughts again.

"Yeah, sure…"

**RING RING RING (A/N: Poor excuse for a bell.)  
**

"-Or not…" The bell just rang, and mine and Rima's stomach growled. Why was lunch period so short?

"Ugh… Can we just skip class!? I'm hungry!" Rima whined, in her cutesy voice.

I smiled. "Sure, sure. Anything you want…" She grinned at me, but then turned from me.

"Well then, come on…" She mumbled stubbornly. I smiled.

We walked out of the classroom. The halls were bustling with people, because class was beginning. People ran past us, and others were just talking. Teachers started to come into the hall and calm down the kids, but Rima and I just walked past them. They didn't seem to care for us to much, so we just kind of walked. Once we got out to the bright sunshine, we walked to the gate, and the nearest restaurant.

* * *

**Au-Chan: Uh… Was that too short?**

**Rima: Why should they care? You updated three of your stories!! Well, are about to.  
**

**Vanna: Whoa! Cool! **

**Au-Chan: Uh… I guess… Anyways, should I do a rant?**

**Nagi: Sure.**

**Au-Chan: Um, school was fun today for me and Vanna!  
**

**Vanna: Totally!!!**

**Au-Chan: I just became obsessed with apple sauce all over again, there's a dumb hoe in my class, and my eye isn't really getting any better. **

**Nagi: That wasn't much of a rant...  
**

**Rima: Who cares! Hope you enjoyed, tell your friends, critism is welcome, and please review!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Vanna: What up peoplez!!!**

**Au-Chan: Hey guys!!**

**Rima and Nagi: Get on with the story!**

**Vanna: Every god-damned time you always rush me!**

**Ikuto: Who cares for you feeling-**

**Vanna:*starts shaking Ikuto violently by the shoulders* DO YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE BEEN BUSY?!?!?!**

**Au-Chan: W-wow........**

**Rima and Nagi: Haha....anyways....Au-Chan and Vanna-chan own nothing!**

**Au-Chan: Wow Vanna.... is it always like this in your other Rimahiko fanfic?**

**Vanna: Pretty much.......*let's go of Ikuto*  
**

**Ikuto: Geh.....Enjoy.....**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**-The restaurant.-**_  
_**Rima's POV-**_

"Rima-Chan!!!" I snapped out of my thoughts and heard a familiar voice.

"Huh?" I looked up at Nagihiko who looked irritated.

"I have been calling your name for the past 15 minutes! Is there something wrong?" Nagihiko asked me worried.

"No, nothing really Nagi." I replied giving him a weak smile.

"Okay well the food is here so you mind as well eat." Nagihiko said digging into his spaghetti.

"Okay, but Nagihiko."

"Hmm?" He looked up at me.

"I was kind of wondering about-" I was just about to say but then someone came up to me.

"Uh-uh M-Mashiro-san!" Kirishima was here. Wait, how did he know that Nagi and I were here?

"Oh, hi Kirishima-kun. Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I asked him who was blushing deeply.

"Y-yes but I saw you leave and I was worried so I f-followed you here!" He replied stuttering. I sighed.

"Okay Kirishima-kun." I went back to eating my food.

"Umm, M-Mashiro-san I-I was wondering if you would like to go out?" I almost choked on my food. "You don't have to if you don't want to-"

"No I'll go with you!" I said smirking at Nagihiko. "In fact, let's go on a double date with Nagi and his girlfriend." Nagi was glaring at me.

I glared at him back. You can probably see the imaginary lightning running between us.

"O-okay but are you okay with that Fujisaki-kun?" Kirishima asked Nagi nervously.

"Huh?" Nagihiko looked up at Kirishima. "Oh yeah I'm okay with it!" Nagihiko said trying to smile.

"Okay I'm so happy! We'll all meet at the park at 5!" Kirishima said cheerfully. We both nodded our heads.

**Ding-dong-ding-dong! ( A/N: My poor excuse for the school bell! )**

"Oh no we're late for next class!!" Kirishima started running out of the restaurant.

"Don't forget to pay!" The old cashier man said before we were about to leave.

"Oh yeah!!" Nagihiko and I both ran back to the cashier counter.

"Okay that'll be $11.95!" The old man said cheerfully.

"Okay here you go...." Nagi took out his wallet and paid the guy $12.00. **(A/N: Haha I know this isn't math! )**

"Thanks!" He gave Nagihiko back a nickel and we started to run out the door. "I hope you two have had a nice date!" We both paused and turned around.

"Uh-um we're not on a date!!" I said blushing franticly. Nagihiko smirked.

"We're not on a date. She is just a friend." Nagi told the man, smiling at me. I felt the heat rushing to my face.

"Well okay then you two have a nice day and come again!!" We both ran out of the restaurant.

"You're running too slow Rima-Chan!!" Nagi yelled at me while panting.

"Well SORRY for being short!" I yelled back at Nagi sarcastically.

"Just come on!!" He grabbed my hand and started running faster. I was blushing for some reason-

_Aww, he is holding your hand-_

"Shut up!!!" I yelled out loud at my stupid conscience.

"Rima-chan? I didn't say anything..." Nagihiko stopped running and looked at me concerned.

_Hey this is your chance since you are alone together!_

Chance for what?

_To tell him._

I told you this once already that I hate him!

Uh-huh! And what was the reason that you were blushing?

"GAH! SHUT UP!" I yelled back at it.

"Are you feeling alright Rima-Chan?" Nagi put his hand on my forehead. I blushed a little, AGAIN!

_Your blushing~!_

Man you are making Nagi worried!

_Why do you care? I thought you hate him._

I do. It's just that-

"Rima-Chan we should just head to class and see if you'll get any better...." Nagi started walking with his hand still holding mine.

_Oh whatever, at least you aren't in your Lala land because Nagi is holding your hand._

I swear I'm going to-

_Whoops I got to go! Bye!_

I sighed as my conscience left me again.

"Rima-Chan, are you feeling better?" Nagihiko asked me worriedly while were walking back to class.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, thanks." I replied in a bored tone.

We were walking in silence for the rest of the way to class. Oh, and did I mention Nagi was still holding my hand all the way there?

Yeah, he was, so Nagi's 'Girlfriend' and Kirishima almost saw that.

_**After school at the Royal garden.**_** ( A/N: Finally! Rima: Took you long enough! )  
**

_**Nagihiko's POV-**_

"....and that is the end of the meeting. Any questions?"

"Nagi.......Rima-tan..."

"Nagihiko!! Rima!!!" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Huh!? What?!" I heard Rima say with me simultaneously.

"What's wrong Fujisaki-kun? Mashiro-san?" Tadase said looking back and forth to us.

"Uh, Nothing really..."

"Yeah...." I nodded my head in agreement.

"Having relationship problems!?" Yaya said all of a sudden.

"What?! No!! Not with her/him!!" We both got up from our chair and pointing at each other.

"Oh really......" Amu said looking at us suspiciously. "You two say that you are best friends but you guys seem like more."

"No. We are JUST friends and that it ALL! " Rima retorted.

Amu and Yaya started snickering and Tadase just sweat-dropped. We both glared at them.

"Well....to prove you that we are NOT dating! We are going on a double-date with-"

"With each other?! I knew it-"

"NO! I'm going with Kirishima and Nagi is going with Karuhi-chan!" Rima yelled at the snickering fools.

"Well okay whaaaaatever you say Rima-tan!" Yaya said sarcastically.

We both sat in our seats again and continued to glare at them.

_**4:45 PM at Rima's house.**_  
__

_**Rima's POV-**_

I finally finished my homework and convinced my mom that Nagihiko was just a friend.

Yes, He is in my living room waiting for me.

I'm trying to get ready as fast as I can. Stupid Nikaidou and his extra homework from us being late.

I finally got done being ready and then I ran downstairs to see Nagihiko watching him basketball on my flat screen T.V.

"Yo...." Nagihiko said barely paying attention. I twitched.

"Well are we going or not?" I said a bit irritated at him.

"Hmm Karuhi-chan said that she is running late and Kirishima-"

"Come on Nagi let's just go." I started dragging him to the door.

"Hey! Rima-Chan wait! The game is not ever yet!"

"Kusukusu!!" I called out. Kusukusu nodded and turned off the T.V. Then I dragged Nagi outside of my house and we started walking to the park.

"Ow that hurt!" Nagi yelled sarcastic.

"Whatever. But Nagi I wanted to talk to you about something-"

_NOW you are going to tell him?!_

No I'm just-

_Telling him. Ha! I was right!_

Don't get your hopes up! I'm not telling him anything, because I don't know what you're talking about.

_Meh, whatever, I'm going back then if you aren't telling him, bye._

"What were you going to say Rima-Chan?" Nagihiko asked me.

"Uh....well...I just-"

"Mashiro-san!!!" Kirishima came running to me.

"Dammit!! Why do I always get interrupted!?" I yelled at no one particularly.

"Y-you look nice M-Mashiro-San!" Kirishima told me stuttering nervously.

"Thanks." I said in a bored tone and then I started walking.

"So continue what you were going to say Rima-Chan!" Nagi said smiling at me.

"Ugh, Never mind," I said looking the other direction.

"So Fuyuki-kun where are we going?" Nagi asked him. **(A/N: I think that's his name...... Nagi and Rima:*facepalms* Vanna: What?)**

"Oh I know a good restaurant with a comedian-"

"Yeah let's go there!!" I said with my eyes all sparkly.

"O-okay M-Mashiro-san." Kirishima replied nervously.

_**-The fancy resturaunt.-**_  
__

_**Nagihiko's POV-**_

" Um, reservations for 4 please?" Kirishima said nervously to the waiter guy.

I can understand him though because the guy is like a weight lifter and he can eat Kirishima for lunch if he wanted to! **(A/N: That kinda sounded wrong......)**

"Okay under what name?" The buff guy said.

"F-Fuyuki s-sir." Kirishima was sweating like hell and Rima had that bored expression on her face. Probably because she doesn't see the comedian.

"S-sorry I'm late Fujisaki-kun!!" Karuhi came running in through the door.

"Oh its okay Karuhi-chan!" I said smiling at her. She started blushing like a tomato. I swear, every girl I smile at always blushes, even Rima.

"Meh, whatever let's just go sit down," Rima said in a bored tone and started walking to our table.

We all went to go sit down at our table._**  
**_

_**-Ten minutes later after everyone has ordered and now is waiting for the food.-**_

"Are you thirsty Karuhi-chan? I can go fetch you some water!" I said offering Karuhi.

"Oh thank you F-Fujisaki-kun but I'll get it myself! I have to use the restroom anyway!" She started running to the restroom but she paused and ran back. "Here is another way to say thanks!" She leaned up and

kissed my cheek, then she started running back to the restroom. **(A/N: Grrrrrr Rima is supposed to be the only one to do that.....)**

_**Rima's POV-**_

I watched Nagi and twitched little. He was off in his wonderland and he was blushing like a pervert. Heh heh, time for teasing.

"Pervert~!" I said in a sing-song voice.

"What?! I am not!" He said snapping back into reality. I giggled.

"I'll go get some water for all of us before the food comes!" Kirishima said running to where you get the drinks.

"I am not a pervert!! Blushing has nothing to do with it!" Nagi retorted.

"Really?! Well you were off in your wonderland and blushing for one little kiss!" Rima said suspiciously.

"Well I bet I can make you blush!" Nagi said with a smirk tugging on his lips.

"How?" I said with my arms folded. I saw him look in Kirishima's direction and the restrooms.

"Like this." He said getting close to my face. I backed away a little. I am trying to fight off a blush but I just can't do it!

"Ha! There you see!" He said smirking and backing away from my face. I glared at him.

Kirishima and Karuhi both came back and sat down to eat. We were all silent for the rest of the time because we were eating.  
__

_**-A half an hour later-**_

"Thank you for the meal Fujisaki-kun, Fuyuki-kun but now it is my curfew!" Karuhi said getting all her stuff together.

"Okay but do you want me to walk you home?" Nagi asked her.

"No thank you! I have a ride! Bye Fujisaki-kun! Mashiro-san! Fuyuki-kun!" She ran out of the door and caught her ride.

"I have to go too. Sorry Mashiro-san, Fujisaki-kun I got a text saying that my sister is sick so I have to hurry home." Kirishima said in a serious tone while getting out from his seat.

"Okay do you want us to walk you home? Fuyuki?" Nagi offered him.

"No I'm sure that Mashiro-san wants to see the comedian so I guess you should stay here." He got all his stuff and then he held out his arms, signaling for a hug from me.

"Thank you Kirishima-kun." I got up and gave him hug for a second and then he left. I sat back in my seat and it looked like Nagi was fake smiling.

"So do you really want to watch the comedian?" Nagi asked me.

"Kinda. But he isn't here yet so let's just talk," I said, bored.

"So then talk about what?"

"Hmm... Oh yeah! I have a question!" I said smirking evilly.

"And what might that question be?" Nagi asked me nervously.

"Okay, well remember when you always cross dressed back then?"

"Yeah," Nagi said twitching.

"Well when you had to get dressed for gym class, did you change in the girl's locker room like the pervert you are?!" He blushed 5 shades of red.

"Do I really have to answer that?" He said nervously.

"Yes and I promise I will answer your question!" He sighed.

"Y-yeah I did but I didn't even bother to look at any of the g-girls" He said blushing very red.

"Really?! I know you are a pervert-"

"Can we just change the subject?!" Nagi said all of a sudden.

"Oh that must be your question! Okay"-

"No! That wasn't my real question Rima!" He paused and sighed. "My real question is.......Do you hate me?" My eyes widened.

"Do I really have to answer that?" I said sweating bullets.

"Yes, you promised and best friends keep promises."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No means no, Nagihiko!" I yelled at him. He smirked

"No!"

"Yes! Aw crap!" I face palmed.

"Ha! I can't believe you fell for that! Now answer the damned question!" Nagi said smirking with his arms folded. I sighed.

"Fine......I don't....actually.....hate you...." I mumbled, faintly blushing.

"Okay so if you don't hate me then what?" He asked me.

"W-well, I LIKE YOU!!" His eyes widened. "As a friend!" I said quickly and quieter this time.

"Oh okay....that felt kind of awkward for a moment..." He said taking a huge sigh of relief.

"Yeah.....Heheh..." I said nervously. It feels really awkward right now.

_You are such an idiot_!

Oh great my conscience.

_You had a perfect chance of telling him!_

No! I don't like him but I don't hate him! Happy?!

_Not really. You are so boring, I'm leaving._

Finally it leaves. But all of a sudden a spotlight was shining on Nagihiko and I.

"Aww, look what you have here!! We have a cute couple on a date!" The announcer said/cued. Nagihiko and I blushed and looked at each other. "Let's make them sing a duet!"

"WHAT?!"

**

* * *

  
Vanna: Haha cliffie! and now for my long rant!  
**

**Okay the Bleach episode was just awesome!!! I loved the fighting and it showed the awesomeness of Byakuya! It also showed a little bit of Rukia and Byakuya's sibling relationship which i thought was really cute! Considering that Byakuya cares for Rukia and Rukia cares for Byakuya! (not in the incest way) Okay moving on to the fighting! The fighting is the best I seen in a while! But that damn Kouga cut Byakuya! Twice! Its a good thing Byakuya made a comeback! And then they left it at a cliffhanger like they always do!!**

**Rima: Why are you talking about Bleach when this is Shugo Chara?!  
**

**Vanna: Well the Shugo Chara episode has not come out yet! So yeah!!  
**

**Ikuto: She is just obsessed with Bleach!  
**

**Au-chan: *snickering*  
**

**Vanna: I am not!  
**

**Au-chan: Haha okay please review!  
**

**Vanna: R&R!  
**

**Au-chan: That's the same thing.  
**

**Vanna: Oh yeah.....**


	4. Chapter 4

**Au-Chan: HEY!**

**Vanna: HEY HEY!**

**Rima: NO!!! They're back!  
Nagi: Yay!**

**Rima: Why are you agreeing with them?**

**Nagi: Cause this chapter is going to be awesome! I get to-**

**Au-Chan: Don't spoil it!!**

**Rima: Ugh… The weirdo's own nothing!!! Please enjoy!!**

**

* * *

_Chapter 4_  
**

_**Rima's POV**_

I looked at Nagihiko, and his jaw was dropped. Why were we always mistaken for a couple?

"Please come up here!!" The announcer said. Nagihiko blinked and looked at me.

"Should we?" I shrugged. I really didn't want to go up there. I had no clue what song they were going to give us and I didn't want to sing. Nagihiko coughed.

"Let's go Rima-Chan." He grabbed my hand, and dragged me onto the stage. My eyes were wide the whole time.

"Okay, you two will be singing: Somebody to love!" Oh, I loved this song too. Wait, no! I don't want to sing this!! I looked at Nagihiko and he was smiling at the audience. I sighed. He was into this. Some workers both handed us some microphones, and they turned on a karaoke machine. We waited for our cue to sing.

"Can… Anybody find me somebody to love?" Nagihiko sang. I stared at him. I didn't know he could sing so well. I was his best friend, and I didn't know that. What kind of friend was I?  
"Rima!" I blinked and realized it was my turn to sing.

"Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet!" I sung, hitting the high note.

"Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me." Nagihiko sung. He really was good. Unlike me, I knew I was going to screw up.

"I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!" I sang.  
"Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?" Nagihiko and I sang. We were circirling each other and we walked away from each other. We both faced the audience and continued to sing.

"I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache in my bones." I sang along with Nagihiko, trying hard not to mess up.  
"At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own!" Nagihiko hit the high note. Not only was he good at dancing, he was good at acting and singing. What wasn't he good at?  
"I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love?" Nagihiko and I walked back to each other, and smiled.

"Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down." He walked away from me, and let me sing.

"They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain"  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah." I sang, looking at Nagihiko. He smiled at me.

"Oh Lord  
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?" I let a blush hit my cheeks, and I faced away from Nagihiko.

_You know this song represents you._

No it doesn't!

_Uh-huh… here's your part. Bye!_

I glared at my conscience. I wish it was real, so I could slap it in the face.

"Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat." Nagihiko sang.  
"I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!" I let my voice hit the high note, waiting for Nagihiko to start singing the end of the song.

"Find me somebody to!!! LOVE!!" We both sang. The music ended, and we both faced each other, panting. That was a big high note.

The audience went into applause, and cheered madly. I blushed and Nagihiko took my hand and bowed.

"Thank you!" He called out. They kept clapping and screaming, and I just kept blushing. For two reasons. Nagihiko was holding my hand, and I was getting a huge round of applause.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He said one last time, before pulling me off stage, and out of the restaurant.

"That was amazing Rima-Chan! I didn't know you could sing so awesome!" Nagihiko said, smiling at me. Did I mention he was still holding my hand?

"Me either… You sing really well too…" I mumbled.

"But you sing better. I promise." He said, letting go of my hand.

"I'll walk you home." He started to walk, and I followed him still blushing.

**. . .**

**Nagihiko's POV**

"Thanks for walking me home Nagihiko… I'll see you tomorrow at school…" Rima mumbled, waving good bye and walking into her house.

I smiled at the door, and started to walk back to my house.

"That looked like a lot of fun!" Rhythm said, giving me a thumbs up. I nodded my head.

"It was… Rima has such a soft, cute, strong voice…"

_Wow, that sounded like love to me…  
_What?

_That song. You want someone to love? Rima's there for you._

Are you saying I love Rima? And she loves me!?

_It's not obvious…_

I do not love Rima! Well, I do, but as a friend.

_Or as a gi-_

"Shut up!!!" I yelled to my conscience. People looked at me like was crazy, and I kept walking.

I would never think about going out with Rima.

_Uh-huh… I'll give you two weeks. You'll figure out that you love her more than a friend. Bye!_

I twitched. Rima was never going to become my girlfriend. And besides, we were both dating people.

I kept walking home, silent the whole way there, thinking if I really was falling in love with Rima.

* * *

**Au-Chan: Woo! I don't know if that was longer or not… Oh well! Please review, no rant today, tell your friends, and criticism is welcome!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vanna: Hola peepz! I'm typing this chapter at school!  
**

**Rima: What?! Aren't you supposed to be listening?  
**

**Vanna: Well this is better than listening! And besides! I have a grade point average of 3.4 so ha!  
**

**Nagi: And you're proud?  
**

**Vanna: Well I have three A's and three B's! People would kill me for my grades!  
**

**Ikuto: NEEEERRD!  
**

**Vanna: Shut up! I have advanced classes so it's hard! Don't judge me!!! Gosh!  
**

**Ikuto: Your still a nerd......  
**

**Rima: Yeah but she is an awesome nerd!  
**

**Nagi: Agreed. The awesome nerd owns nothing.  
**

**Rima: Au-chan owns nothing too! Hey where is Au-chan anyway-  
**

**Au-chan: Hi people!  
**

**Vanna: Yay Au-chan!!! *hugs Au-chan*  
**

**Au-chan: Wow, is Vanna alright?  
**

**Rima and Nagi: Her friends at school are very crazy....oh and some are perverted....  
**

**Vanna: Yeah....anyways enjoy the chapter!**

**Au-chan: Yes enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 5**

_  
Beat_Jump3r has logged on.  
_

_xxcomedy_goddessxx has logged on.  
_

_xCool n' spicyx has logged on.  
_

_Midnight_kitty has logged on.  
_

_Sugar_is_kewl has logged on.  
_

_Da_KinG has logged on.  
_

_xCool n' spicyx: Hey guys!  
_

_Beat_Jump3r: Hey.  
_

_xxcomedy_goddessxx: Hi.  
_

_Sugar_is_kewl: HI GUYS!!! :P  
_

_Da_KinG: Hello everyone.  
_

_Midnight_kitty: Yo Amu babe.  
_

_xxcomedy_goddessxx: We didn't really need to hear that.....  
_

_Beat_Jump3r: Agreed.  
_

_Da_KinG: Sukiyomy Ikato!  
_

_xCool n' spicy: //////  
_

_Sugar_is_kewl: lulz  
_

_Midnight_kitty: First of all, kiddie prince you spelled my name wrong and Second, shortie and purplehead you didn't hear, You read!  
_

_Da_KinG: Watever! U knoe wat I meen!  
_

_xxcomedy_goddess: Shaddap! *glares*  
_

_Beat_Jump3r: -_-lll  
_

_Sugar_is_kewl: Hey nagi wat is -_-lll?  
_

_xCool n' spicyx: OMG Yaya it's--Nevermind.......*sighs*  
_

_Midnight_kitty: Your guys' grammar aren't right.......  
_

_xxcomedy_goddessxx: Listen catboy! U don't hav 2 hav proper friggin grammar on the internet when u chat!  
_

_Midnight_kitty: I'm not listening! I'm reading!  
_

_Beat_Jump3r: Stop being an effin smartass!  
_

_Midnight_kitty: Awww the purplehead is defending the shortie. How cute! I think you guys make such a cute couple! *smirks*  
_

_xCool n' spicyx: I agree on that but Ikuto TYPING that kinda creeps me out.......  
_

_Sugar_is_kewl: Nagi n Rima-tan make a SUPER CUTE COUPLE!  
_

_Beat_Jump3r: Guys, we r just friends and we r dating otha ppl so lay off.  
_

_xCool n' spicy: Awwww really?  
_

_Sugar_is_kewl: Yaya wants Nagi n Rima-tan 2 be together!  
_

_Midnight_kitty: Are you guys really sure? Oh and btw I hate computer talk like SOME people are doing right now!  
_

_Beat_Jump3r: Yes, we're sure. Oh and btw Ikuto.  
_

_Midnight_kitty: What?!  
_

_xxcomedy_goddessxx: Shut. The. Hell. Up. No one cares about your god-damned proper grammer!  
_

_Midnight_kitty: That's G-R-A-M-M-A-R! Grammar is spelled with TWO A's  
_

_xxcomedy_goddessxx: Oh you are dead Tsukiyomi!  
_

_Beat_Jump3er: Rima calm down..........  
_

_Sugar_is_kewl: Heheheheh!  
_

_Da_KinG: Sokiyumi Ikutu! Shut up!  
_

_Midnight_Kitty: You know what kiddie king?! Your on!  
_

_xCool n' spicyx: Guys!!!  
_

_Midnight_Kitty has left the chat room.  
_

_Da_KinG has left the chat room.  
_

_xCool n' spicyx has left the chatroom.  
_

_Sugar_is_kewl: I will leave you two alone! Heheheh....  
_

_Sugar_is_kewl has left the chatroom.  
_

_Beat_Jump3r: Sooooo......  
_

_xxcomedy_goddessxx: Sooooo........  
_

_Beat_Jump3r: See you at skool?  
_

_xxcomedy_goddessxx: Yup!  
_

_Beat_Jump3r: Alrighty then! *hugs*  
_

_xxcomedy_goddessxx has left the chatroom.  
_

_Beat_Jump3r has left the chatroom._

**_Rima's POV-_**

I sighed as I closed my laptop and then I went upstairs to my bedroom to lay in bed.

"Rima! We should watch some comedy!" Kusukusu suggested cheerfully.

"No, I'm tired Kusukusu. It's like 9:00...." I said as I changed into my pajamas and threw myself on my bed.

"Fine...." Kusukusu pouted and then went back into her egg.

I hugged a near-by pillow and went right to sleep--

_Thinking about someone aren't we now?_

What?! Who would I be thinking about!?

_He loves basketball and has long, purple flowing hair._

Yeah he does have nice purple hair--wait! What am I thinking!? Why the hell does he have purple hair?

_-conscience facepalms-_

_Oh so are you in love with agihiko-na ujisaki-fa? (_**A/N: Pig latin people!)**_  
_

Wait! What?

_Nagihiko Fujisaki goddammit! Ugh, I'm leaving you. Bye.  
_

Okay NOW when my conscience left me I slowly began to fall asleep.  
__

_**The next day at school.  
**_

_**Nagihiko's POV-**_

"Good morning Fujisaki-kun!" Karuhi came up to me.

"Good morning Karuhi-chan." I replied back.

"Morning Nagi." Rima walked up to me yawning.

"Morning Rima-Chan!" I said excitedly. Rima yawned again and walked slowly to the classroom. Karuhi and I followed behind her.

"You know, Mashiro-Chan is really short…" Karuhi said.

"Yeah, but she's also really cute…"

"But you're cuter Karuhi-Chan!" I lied. Rima was way cuter then Karuhi by a long shot. Just saying it as a friend though.

"I know right!" Karuhi said, flipping her hair and smiling. Man, was she conceited. I sighed and continued to walk.

"Want to go on a date this weekend Nagi?" Karuhi asked. I really didn't want to go out with this girl. Why the hell did I say yes? Next time, I should think before I answer. I sighed and thought up an excuse.

"No, I have to do something with my family… Sorry…" I lied again. Karuhi frowned.

"Man!"

_**RING RING RING**_

_Saved by the bell. Good thing me and Karuhi only have one class together. _I smiled, and started to run to class. Karuhi ran after me.

_**Classroom**_

"Made it just in time be-"

"Go take a seat now everyone!!" Our teacher yelled. We quickly took a seat, and watched the teacher rant about his life.

"Nagi!" I looked behind me, and the girl that was behind me pointed down. I looked down at the note in her hand, and quickly took it.

_Are we still going to the movies this weekend?_

_-Rima_

I shrugged and wrote a response. I threw it back onto the girl's desk. She passed it back to Rima, and I got a reply back in a minute.

_Alright. We're seeing that one comedy romance movie right? _

_-Rima_

I sighed and turned around. Rima was looking out the window. I threw my eraser at her to get her attention, and she turned to me and glared. I nodded my head, smiled, and turned back around. I continued to pretend to listen to the teacher's rant, but something got thrown at my head.

"OW! Rima!" I whipped my head around and glared at her. She just smiled and pretended to listen to the teacher.

"Fujisaki! Go sit outside!" The teacher yelled at me. I got up and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

**Au-Chan: Well, Vanna got writer's block for this chapter, so I finished it for her. And, I had not that much inspiration either…. -_-||| Sorry….**

**Vanna: Sorry….**

**Rima: AH! They're going EMO!**

**Nagi: Rima… I doubt that…**

**Au-Chan: Hope you enjoyed, please review, tell your friends, and criticism is welcome…. (Maybe.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Au-Chan: Hey hey hey!!!**

**Vanna: HI!!!!**

**Au-Chan: Chapter 6 is here!! (finally)**

**Rima: The people don't own anything!!!! I swear!!!**

**Nagihiko: Thank god.**

**Vanna and Au-Chan: Enjoy!!!!**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Rima's POV**_

I laughed at Nagihiko that got kicked out of the classroom. Even I didn't yell when he hit me with an eraser. Then again, I've learned to keep my emotions inside. I giggled and pretended to listen to the teacher.

_**Lunch time**_

I looked at everyone. Nagihiko was laying his head on the table. Amu was laughing with Yaya. Tadase was arguing with Ikuto. Wait, when the hell did Ikuto get here? I shrugged and sighed. I really didn't care. I looked at Nagihiko and he was slowly dozing off.

"Nagihiko… Get up!" I yelled, slamming my hands down on the table. He quickly shot up from his seat and yelled at me.

"What the hell Rima?! I was trying to sleep!!" I giggled.

"Did someone spend too much time talking to their girlfriend on the phone?" I smirked. He sat back down and nodded his head.

"I don't even know how she got a hold of my phone number… But she kept me up all night… Rima, tell me why I go out with her?! Please!" Nagihiko got close to my face and shook me violently by the shoulders. I blushed and pushed him back. He fell over and rubbed his butt.

"I don't know, but here she comes." I pointed to the Royal Garden door. He whipped his head around, and got up. Running behind Ikuto and Tadase, he threw a note in front of me. I looked at him, and he put a finger to his mouth. I shrugged and read the note.

_Hey Rima? Um… Do you like going out with Kirishima? _

_~Nagihiko _

I looked at him, and he shook his head, and mouthed to me not to look at him. I nodded and started to talk to Yaya and Amu.

"Hey guys! Have you seen Nagihiko!?!" Karuhi yelled, silencing everyone. I coughed and yelled right back.

"NO! I think he got afraid of your yelling!!" She glared at me.

"Shut up. I wasn't asking you bitch." She hissed. My eye brows rose.

"What was that?" I smirked. I guess she was a jerk, with pretty looks.

_Good job Nagi, you go out with a jerk, _I thought to myself.

"Shut up stupid bitch! Where's Nagi-"

**~SLAP~**

Karuhi held her face, where Nagi had smacked it.

"Get out of here." Best thing about being besties with Nagi: He stood up for his friends.

"N-Nagi! Where did you come from?" She continued to hold her face.

"I was here the whole time. I'm sorry Karuhi-Chan; I can't go out with you anymore." He said, probably smiling inwardly. She started to cry.

"I hate you Nagihiko!!!!" She yelled, running out of the Royal Garden.

"Uh… What just happened?" Yaya and Amu asked, very confused. I giggled.

"Oh, just Nagi breaking up with his crappy girlfriend!" I announced.

"Oh! So now you two can go out?" Ikuto asked. I twitched and threw a book at him.

"I don't like him like that!!" Nagihiko stared at me, with a weird face. I was confused. He would usually agree with me.

_He loves you!_

L-Liar!! He just didn't bother talking, since her was so tired.

_Idiot! Just look at you two! You're perfect together! You are best friends, and you-_

"Shut up! I don't love Nagihiko!" I yelled unconsciously outloud to my conscience.

"Okay then. Don't have to get that defensive. We all know you hate Nagi Rima-Chi!"

Nagihiko sat back down at the table, and Yaya frowned.

"I-I don't hate you! I just don't love you like that! I swear Nagi!" I tried to defend myself.

_I think he hates you…_

Shut the hell up. I don't want to talk to you right now.

***RING RING RING***

"Lunch is over! Hurry to class everyone!" Yaya yelled out. Amu, Tadase, and Yaya grabbed their bags and ran to class. Ikuto walked away somewhere, and all that was left was me and Nagihiko.

"Nagi… I swear I do like you, just not like that." I said. Nagihiko sighed.

"I know Rima-Chan. I'm just way too tired to bother with yelling at moment." I sighed. At least he wasn't mad.

"Rima! Rima! Let's go watch a comedy show instead of school!" Kusu Kusu giggled.

"But, we already ditched yesterday…" I said, looking at my watch and then at Nagi,

"One more day couldn't hurt." He said, getting up, and grabbing both of our bags. I giggled, and we walked out of the Royal Garden.

_**At the mall…**_

_**Nagihiko's POV**_

"That was such a horrible movie!" Rima sighed and sat back in her chair. We had ditched school, and watched a weird movie, but I forgot the name of it because it was so bad. Then we had walked to a food stand and got lunch.

"I know right… I don't even remember what it was called!" I smiled at her. She giggled, and took a sip of her drink.

"So, did you answer my note?" I asked. Rima looked at me and nodded. She took the note out of her pocket and slid it to me.

"You can't just tell me?" She shook her head. I shrugged and read the note.

_Not really… I was just trying to be nice…_

_-Rima_

I looked at her and wrote something back.

_Guess we both can't really like someone…_

_-Nagihiko. :p_

I slid the note back, and she read it. She glared at me, took my pencil and wrote something back. When she slid it over, I smiled at her.

"If I'm about to read something mean, you have to treat me to ice cream." She glared and snatched the note back. I laughed, and took a sip of my drink. She slid the note back and gave the pencil back.

_This is so cute! Passing notes!_

I sweat dropped at my conscious and read the note.

_I guess we can't… So, do you like someone Nagi?  
-Rima_

I thought for a minute. I didn't really like anyone. There was no one really good to like. Most girls thought they were too pretty, and only wanted me as a boyfriend to show off. Cough Karuhi cough! Others just didn't have a good personality.

_Isn't Rima the best choice?_

She doesn't like me like that… Did you not hear the conversation in the Royal Garden?

_The question is though, do you like her?_

Of course. As a friend.

_You know what I mean._

I shrugged. Rima was my best friend. I couldn't just suddenly like her. I looked at her, and she was playing with some of the ends of her hair, waiting for my response. She looked really cute. Rima was cute though. She was petite. She was nice when she wanted to be. She looked really cute when she was mad, and she was just a little innocent doll, that if you made her heart hurt too hard, she would break and couldn't get fixed ever. Maybe I was falling for Rima… But, Rima would never fall for me…

_That's why you make her fall for you!_

Oh will you go away!

I hit my head on the table.

"What's wrong Nagi?" Rima asked. I looked up at her and stayed silent.

_I think… I really am in love with Rima…_

"Nagi?" She asked again.

"N-nothing… Sorry…" I sat back up in my seat, and wrote back to Rima.

_Yeah. I do. What about you?_

_-Naghiko_

I passed the note and the pencil back to Rima, and got up.

"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a second." I said, running off to the bathroom.

_**Rima's POV**_

I looked at the note, and opened it.

_Yeah. I do. What about you?_

_-Nagihiko _

I sighed. Nagihiko really did like someone. I smirked and decided to be nosy. I went through his bag, looking for anything that looked like a love confession or something. I moved his books around, but found nothing. I found his phone and a secret pocket though. I smirked and started to go through it.

_Text messages from: _

_Rima mashiro_

_Amu Hinamori_

_Tadase Hotori_

_Rima Mashiro_

_Kukai Souma_

_Ikuto Tsukiyomi_

_Rima Mashiro_

_Rima Mashiro_

_Rima Mashiro_

_Rima Mashiro_

_Rima Mashiro_

_Rima Mashiro_

_Rima Mashiro_

_Rima Mashiro_

_Rima Mashiro_

_Rima Mashiro_

_Rima Mashiro_

_Rima Mashiro_

My eyes widened. I didn't know I sent him this many text messages. When was the last time I even talked to him on the phone? I thought for a second.

"Was it… two days ago?" I asked myself. I looked at the phone. It was. Man, I was weird. I didn't even remember talking to him like this. Or sending this many texts. I put the phone away. I didn't find anything about him liking someone. I sighed, and took a sip of my drink.

"Back Rima." Nagihiko sat back down at the table, and smiled at me. I looked down at the note, and realized I didn't write anything.

"Can we go somewhere else now?" I asked, putting the note in my pocket and handing him back his pencil.

"Not going to answer back?" he asked, looking like her wanted to say something more. I shook my head, and got up.

"Let's go take a walk." I said, picking up my bag and my drink, and walking over to the trash can. Nagihiko followed. We both threw our drinks away, and walked out of the mall.

_**Walking…**_

"Why are we walking?" Nagihiko asked. I shrugged.

"I just need to think…" I said.

"About?"

"Things…"

"Like?"

"Stop asking questions!"

"I'm just curious." He said, putting his hands up defensively. I sighed, and stopped walking.

"Just some things." I continued to walk, and Nagihiko followed.

"Want to go to my house?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Sure. I want to see your mom again anyways." I said. He smiled, and we started to walk towards his house.

* * *

**Au-Chan: DONE!!!! WOO! I liked this chapter! But Vanna liked it more! **

**Vanna: Yep! Yep!**

**Rima: Weirdos...**

**Au-Chan: Hey, can you tell me if I got them in character? I really wonder if I do or not... anyways time for a rant!**

**Boys in my class need to stop flirting with me. I hate when they lie to me. **

**I need to kill my family... They're really making me mad. I hate them!**

**Uh... Oh! I like how I have more fun without my computer... anyone else feel that way?**

**Nagi: That was short... Anyways!  
**

**Rima: Please review! Tell your friends, hope you enjoyed, and criticism is welcome!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**-Rima's POV-**_

"I'm home!!!!!" Nagihiko yelled out as we opened the front door to his house. I stepped in and put my shoes on the ground where it could be out of the way.

"Go to Baaya or my mother. I have to put my stuff away." Nagihiko stated and started walking up the stairs. Before I went to go see Baaya, I took a minute to look around the room to see any changes to his house but it was all still basically the same. His house had a warm feeling to it though; unlike my house where it's like a war zone every day.

"Good afternoon Mashiro-san. What brings you here?" Baaya politely welcomed me and bowed.

"Good afternoon Baaya," I replied and bowed back."I came here with Nagihiko and I wanted to see his mother." I stated.

"I see," She chuckled. "It looks like you two are getting along rather well I should say!"

I blinked at the statement."Yeah, I guess." I looked at Baaya blankly then smiled.

"-and it seems you two would make a lovely couple!" Baaya chuckled. The smile on my face disappeared and I felt heat rushing to my face.

"I'll just ignore that..." I muttered quietly as I twitched at what the elderly lady had just said.

As Baaya was chuckling, I heard footsteps from the stairs. I snapped my head up to see Nagihiko coming down the stairs. He smiled and walked over to the chuckling housekeeper and me.

"Want to go look at my room, Rima? There are snacks and we can watch T.V." Nagihiko said. I sighed and started walking towards the stairs. Nagihiko just stood there and looked at me with a weird expression.

"Is that a yes or no?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"If I was walking to the stairs then wouldn't that mean yes?" I replied. He smiled and I started walking up the stairs. While I was walking, I could hear Baaya tell all the other maids that Nagihiko and I would make a cute couple. I sighed. _We're just best friends, why can't everyone just leave us at how we want to be?_ I thought as I walked up the stairs.

_**-Nagihiko's POV-**_

__"You're room is still clean as ever." Rima said as she looked around my room while sitting on my bed. I rolled my eyes.

"That's because you were here about a week ago." I replied. She shot a glare at me, her infamous cute chibi glare at me. I smiled softly at the glaring shortie.

"Go turn on the T.V." I chuckled at Rima. She stubbornly sat up from my bed and turned on the T.V.

"Ugh, Naruto. The dubs are horrible." I twitched at the ninja T.V show that was showing. **(A/N: I do not own Naruto)**

"I know, right?" Rima agreed and turned it to a different channel.

"Fruits Basket. The dubs are okay but the romance is too..." Rima trailed on. "Obvious." she said as she found the right word for it. I narrowed my eyes. (**A/N: Don't own Fruit's Basket either)  
**  
"Huh?"

"A bad boy and a good girl, Nagihiko. It's pretty obvious if you ask me." Rima closed her eyes and ate some pocky from my drawer. I picked up the remote and changed it to a different channel.

"How about Bleach?" I asked the little blonde that was drinking a bottle of Sprite. **(A/N: Don't own Bleach either!)  
**  
"There's no romance in it." she quickly stated as she picked up another stick of pocky.

"There is romance in it." I replied, putting emphasis on the 'is'.

"Between who?"

"Ichigo and Orihime. Orihime almost kissed Ichigo and almost told him that she likes him. And plus, when Orihime went missing, Ichigo was practically depressed about it." I told Rima that was drinking out of the Sprite bottle. I twitched at the short blonde and took the Sprite from out of her hands.

"Hey!" she yelled at me. I smirked; my evil smirk and air drank out of the Sprite bottle. She ran up to me and I put my hand on her head, blocking her from getting any closer to me and the Sprite bottle. Rima's hands flew around furiously, trying to win the Sprite back but it was too late, I had drank it all. I sighed and threw the Sprite bottle in the nearby trash can of my room.

"I backwash you know." the little blonde muttered glaring at me. I smirked once again.

"So?"

"You don't care?" Rima questioned me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I don't. We're best friends right?" I looked at her with serious eyes. We both had stood there for a moment that seemed like it has had been an eternity, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Yeah, we are." Rima said breaking the long silence and me that seemed to have been in a trance. She smiled softly at me and sat back at my bed to change the channel. I smiled quietly and also sat on my bed, bringing a bag of Hot Cheetos.

_'What was that just now?_' I asked myself in my thoughts, hoping to get an answer.

_That was love, my dear friend._

Conscience? Wow, I actually got an answer.

_Yeah, yeah whatever... anyways you should tell her._

Tell her what?

That you love her!

Even if I did, it would probably ruin our friendship.

_So you figured out you love her? _

Aren't you smart?

_You should tell her! She might love you back._

Yeah right, she only see's me as a friend.

_You're such a coward! I'm leaving. Bye Scaredy cat Fujisaki.  
_  
I twitched as my conscience left me once again. I took out a handful of Hot Cheetos from the bag and started eating them one by one when we started watching an interesting anime.

**-Rima's POV-**

"Sho makes a cuter couple with Kyoko!"

"Ren does!"

We both sat here, glaring at each other about the love triangle of Skip Beat. Apparently, we've been watching it for hours while I was waiting for Nagihiko's mom to come back home. Actually, I forgot what I needed to tell her. **(A/N: I don't own Skip Beat.)**

"Rima, Sho is childhood friends with Kyoko!"

"Sho is a bitch! Ren is more gentle and nicer!"

"Sho doesn't want to see Kyoko cry-Gah! Why am I arguing about this anyway?" Nagihiko yelled and threw his hands up in the air.

"It's because you started it." I giggled in response. I felt Nagihiko's warm smile as he looked at me with gentle eyes. I looked up at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just..." Nagihiko trailed on.

"Just what?"

**-BOOM-**

Nagihiko snapped his head up at the window and dashed straight to it.

"There's a storm." He said as he looked out the window at the streets flooded with water and lightning striking trees down.

"Great." my eyes narrowed down at the storm.

* * *

**Au-Chan: Awesome job Vanna-Chan! :D**

**Vanna: :D**

**Rima: Ugh...**

**Nagi: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, please review if you want another chapter, and criticism is welcome! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Au-Chan and Vanna: Me and Vanna own nothing!**

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Rima's POV**_

I groaned while I laid on Nagihiko's bed. It had been hours, and the storm didn't let up in the least bit.

"Maybe it will go away later?" Nagihiko suggested. I sat up and glared at him.

"Dude! I think it's just going to get freaking worse!" I paused and looked at the window.  
"I think it's raining cows out there!!" I yelled. Nagihiko laughed.

"My house would be destroyed then." I giggled. I lay back on the bed, and closed my eyes. I really was bored, and nothing was going to change that, unless the storm let up. I swear rain made you feel sad all the time.

"Can we do something?" I asked, sitting up again and opening my eyes. Nagihiko shrugged.

"Like what?" he asked. I shrugged too.

"You could search the house!" Kusu Kusu suggested.

"Oh yeah! I've always wanted to do that, because your house is just so big!" I smiled.

Nagihiko nodded his head and sighed.

"If we find nothing, blame yourselves." He went to his door and opened it. I got up too, and walked over to him. It was now our adventure to explore his house.

_**2 hours later… **_

"This is your entire fault Rima…" Nagihiko said face palming. I laughed.

"Just because we took a wrong turn and got lost, doesn't mean it's my fault." We really were lost; I just didn't want to admit it. We had been traveling his house for a couple of hours, and found no evidence of anything mysterious. Kusu Kusu was disappointed with it, and so was I. I really wanted to find something cool, rather than just a big old house.

"Let's try to find our way back…" Nagihiko said. I sighed and started to walk.

"I wonder if the rain let up…" Nagihiko asked. I shrugged, and put my hand on the wall. I walked, with it sliding on the wall, just touching it, because I was bored.

We walked in silence, until Rhythm brought something up.

"Nagihiko, isn't it dumb to get lost in your own house?" I giggled and kept walking.

Nagihiko followed.

"No, because a lot of people end up getting lost." He defended himself. We kept walking and walking, not finding any sign of finding his room, or even somebody. As bored as I was earlier, I think I was even more bored now. It was fun in the beginning, but not I feel scared. It's like that time that I got kidnapped, everything was dark, and mysterious, and very creepy. Nagihiko's house was starting to bring back the memory.

"I see a light!" Nagihiko stated. I snapped back before the memory came back, and smiled at the open door up ahead.

"Let's go!" Nagihiko grabbed my hand, and we ran up to the open door. We ran through it, and found a whole lot of people in the room.

"Uh… Hi?" Nagihiko suggested.

"Master Nagihiko! Where have you been!?" They all asked, crowding around us. He laughed nervously.

"We got lost?" He suggested again. I laughed.

"What!?!?!" Him and I both burst out laughing.

"Hahahahaha hahahahahaha!!" Him and me laughed. The maids and butlers looked at us weird, and we just kept on laughing.

"Nagihiko-san! You are supposed to be practicing! What are you doing getting lost?!" We stopped laughing and looked up at the woman in front of us. It was his mother.

"Sorry mother! I'll get right to it!" He ran off, and left me alone with the maids and butlers and his mom.

"Rima-san, please get on home. The weather is clear now. Thank you for coming." She bowed, and walked away. I nodded, and went back to Nagihiko's room. I grabbed my stuff, and walked home.

_**A couple days later…**_

_**Normal POV**_

"Then what!!? Yaya want to hear the rest!!" Yaya yelled at Rima. Rima was telling them what happened at Nagihiko's house, because they didn't have school the last two days, so she was telling them now. Something was stopping her though.

Conscinece, are you there?

_Yep! What do you need? _

Question, how do you know when you are in love?

_When you think of the person all day, talk about them a lot, hang around them, flirt, and your heart beats around them…_

I don't flirt with Nagi! Or think about him and talk with him all day…

_Dudette, 9 out of every 10 best friend relationships end up with the girl falling for the boy._

A-are you serious!?

_Maybe!! So why are you asking?_

N-no reason in particular… Rima blushed, and shoved her conscience away from her head for a while. She was really nervous about something in particular, something about a certain purple headed best friend.

"Keep going Rima-Chi!!" Yaya groaned again and again. Rima nodded her head.

"Then we found a room, and we got unlost, but then his mom came, and she ended up sending me home…"

"Horrible ending!! But it was a good story!" Yaya smiled. Rima smiled back.

"Something bothering you Rima?" Nagihiko asked. Rima looked at him, blushing and shook her head.

"No nothing! Let's get to class!" She grabbed her bag, and started to walk away.

**RING RING RING**

Everyone groaned, and hurried off to class.

Rima on the other hand, was almost running to class. She really was nervous about something. She knew it was about Nagihiko too. About how she might really be falling in love with him.

"Oh my god…" Rima stopped, and looked to the ground.

"I'm in love with Nagihiko…" She said, touching her heart, and frowning.

"H-h-how did t-t-this happen!?!" She yelled, starting to run again to class.

Once she got there, she took her seat, which was next to Nagihiko, and she tried to smile at him. He smiled at her, and she put her head down.

_I'm in love with my best friend. I can't believe it. I'm in love with my best friend. My best friend is Nagihiko. I love Nagihiko.  
_

* * *

**Au-Chan: Don't you just love cliffes! Well, to tell you the truth, this story is coming to an end. Soon, a couple more chapters... I think? **

**Rima: Well, thanks for reading, review if you feel like and tell your friends if you really liked it, and criticism is welcome!!**

**Au-chan: And sorry it's short!! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Vanna and Au-chan: Hope you enjoy! We own nothing! **

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Rima's POV-**_  
I can't believe it. I'm in love with my best friend. My best friend is Nagihiko. I love Nagihiko._  
_

_Took you long enough!  
_

Oh conscience! I need your help!

_Okay what is it girly?_

Can you tell me when I should tell him? Or should tell him?

_He's single now. But I don't know how long for so you should tell him. Maybe after school.  
_

I nodded my head in agreement. Though I just figured it out too…

"What are you nodding your head for Rima-chan?" I heard Nagihiko say and he was only a couple inches away from my face. I blushed.

"N-no reason." I covered my face so I hid my blush. We were just in class with the teacher talking about puberty and that crap.

_**Afterschool, Still Rima's POV-**_

I was trying to get all of the things in my bag together so that I can rush to the school gates as soon as possible. I am so lucky that there isn't a meeting today.

"Rima is so silly!" I heard Kusukusu giggle to me."You finally realize it don't you?!" Kusukusu giggled. I blushed.

"Shut up Kusukusu! I don't really know if he would like me....maybe we should just be friends..." I trialed on.

"I think it's worth a shot Rima!" Kusukusu patted my shoulder. I sighed and picked up my bag from the desk. I headed for the door and exited the deserted classroom.

_**At the school gates, Nagihiko's POV-  
**_  
I looked at my watch and stood next to a lamp pole at the school gates waiting for Rima. I wonder what she wanted to tell me.

I_ think she wants to confess to you._

No way. She says she doesn't like me that way so it's impossible.

_Nagihiko, you got to stop thinking that way. You broke up with your girlfriend and so Rima see's the right time to confess to you!_

Just don't talk to me anymore.

_Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you. Bye kid._

I sighed, thinking of the possible ways to confess to Rima. I mainly didn't want to tell her because I don't want to ruin our really great friendship that we already have.

If I confess to her then she would probably avoid me and not be able to talk to me anymore. My eyes narrowed at the thoughts that passed through my head.

"Nagihiko!!" I snapped my head up and saw that bitc--I mean Karuhi standing in front of me.

"What do you want?" I glared at her. I heard Rhythm snickering behind me and Temari growling at the enemy.

"I just wanted to come and tell you that you are wasting your time with that dumb bitch you call your best friend." She flipped her hair dramatically. I rolled my eyes.

"You're the dumb bitch. You just can't take that Rima is a girl and she is my best friend." I retorted. She walked closer to me. I stepped back.

"That's not true. I'm saying that she doesn't need you so you belong with me." She grabbed my collar. Oh, I am going to slap the crap out of her now. I tried to bring hand up to slap her but--

She kissed full on me like the asshole she is. I tried pulling back but she held on to me so she was force-kissing me.

_**Rima's POV-**_

After a couple minutes of me rushing past groups of students that were going home and trying to find that certain purple head, I was panting hard and had my head down with my hands resting on my knees.

"Don't try too hard Rima." Kusukusu told me worried. I took one last pant and looked up. My eyes widened.

"Why is he kissing her?!" I asked no one in particular. I felt myself tearing up with pain in my heart. I dropped my bag and started running, just running as far away from this place as I can.

_I knew it. I have no chance. I feel like I want to disappear. He doesn't need me and I don't need him either._ I wiped away tears that were falling from my face as I was running.

_**Nagihiko's POV-**_

I saw Rima running in a different direction from the corner of my eye. I pulled back from dumb Karuhi as soon as I got the chance.

"You know what?" I began. She looked up at me. "You aren't even worth slapping anymore...." I muttered and started running in the direction of Rima. I picked up her bag on the way and ran as fast as I could.

"Rima-chan!!!!" I called out while I was running. No answer so I kept running and turned at a corner. I saw a little blonde running with her hair flowing behind her in the wind.

I finally caught up to her and grabbed her by the shoulder." Rima-chan are you--" She looked up at me and she had tears streaming down her face. My eyes widened.

"Leave me alone Nagihiko." She slapped my hand away from her shoulder and started walking away. I grabbed her wrist.

"Tell me what's wrong." I demanded. She tried taking my hand off her hand. "Nothing! I said leave me alone!" she snapped at me.

Rima's POV-

_Why is he so strong?! Why is he bothering me?!_ I tried pulling my hand away from him again by walking away but I tripped.

_Nice Rima, you slip because you are trying to get out of the stupid crossdresser's grip._ I thought. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the fall.

But I didn't feel a fall. Instead I felt someone's arms wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a purpleheaded crossdresser looking me straight in the eyes with his worried sunset eyes.

I blushed. _Damn, why the hell am I blushing?!_ I covered my cheeks with my hands, hiding the blush and glaring at Nagihiko.

"TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!!!" He yelled at me. I clenched my teeth.

"FINE! TWO THINGS ARE WRONG! NUMBER ONE: THE FACT THAT MY PARENTS ARE NOT GETTING ALONG AND ARE EVEN WORSE AND NUMBER 2: YOU JUST KISSED YOUR CRAPPY EX-GIRLFRIEND!!" I yelled at him with tears falling even more. His face softened and he pulled me into a hug.

"I didn't kiss her Rima...she kissed me..." He whispered/said calmly. I pushed him away but he still held on to me.

"I don't believe you."

"No. The truth is that I...." He began and looked me straight in the eye. "I love you Rima-chan." My eyes widened but then I narrowed my eyes. He hugged me again.

"That's a lie"

"What?" He pulled away and looked at me.

"I said that it's a lie." I got out of his grasp and started walking away. I looked back at him with tears forming in my eyes."You're just a player. What was I thinking?" I started running again but this time to my house.

_**Nagihiko's POV-**_

I just stood there with worried eyes as I watched Rima run away with her blonde hair flowing behind her.

_Dude, go after her._

No. I knew it. She hates me now.

_But she did hint that she loved you._

What?

_You're dumb. She said 'What was I thinking?' which means that she was going to confess to you._

My eyes widened. No wonder. What can I prove to her that I really love her?

_You're on your own now buddie. Bye._

I sighed as I stood up and started walking home.

"Oh crap she forgot her bag," I said to myself and looked at her brown school bag that the short blonde had forgotten.

* * *

**Rima: Hope you enjoyed, please review, tell your friends, and criticism is welcome!!**

**Au-Chan and Vanna: *sneak away***

**Rima: Get back here!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Au-chan: Read the end, after the chapter please!!!**

**Vanna: Enjoy!! :D**

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Nagihiko's POV**_

I was debating. Whether to go over and give Rima her bag back now or tomorrow when I see her. It will be so awkward when I see her. She's not going to talk to me, I know it.

She probably won't even want to look at me. It broke my heart, that she might hate me, because I confessed to her. Nothing else hurt more than having the girl you loved run away from you crying. Well, maybe it hurt less than making your parents cry. I rubbed my temples furiously and paced back and forth. I wish I had a flower, to rip off its petals to tell me to go or not. It would make my decision a whole lot easier. Maybe it would also make my decision one bad trip to hell. I sighed and walked out of my room. It was late, no one was up, and the house was quiet. The place was dark, no light coming from any room. I walked to the kitchen, and turned on the light. It hurt my eyes for a second, and then I refocused and walked to the sink. I took out a cup from one of the cupboards, and turned the sink on. I filled the glass up, and quickly drank out of it, filling it up and drinking out of it again and again. My throat felt so dry, like I was in a desert, and hadn't drunk any water for weeks.

"Ugh… Rima. Why do you make me so confused?" I asked no one in particular.

_Because you love her so much, it hurts to be without her._

I could feel the smirk my conscious had on its--or my--face.

_I don't think I love her that much conscious. _

_Oh but you do. Don't you know that when you love someone, you always think about them, you always want to be around them, and you want to make them happy?_

"Really?" I asked, out loud dumbly.

"I need to get to bed," I washed and dyed the glass quickly, put it back in the cupboard, and left the room. I turned off the light, and let my eyes quickly adjust to the dark. I practically ran to my room, and plopped down on my bed, thinking of how it was going to be tomorrow.

_**The next morning…**_

_**Amu's POV**_

I walked to school with Rima, wondering why she seemed so down.

"Rima… I really want to know what's wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it." She said coldly. It felt like when I first met her.

"But Rima-

"No Amu! I don't want to freaking talk about it! Why can't you understand that?!" She yelled at me. I frowned and apologized.

"No I'm sorry… I'm just really confused, and hurt, and tired of stuff…" She apologized. I nodded, not wanting to ask her about it again.

We walked slowly to the school, till I noticed Rima wasn't with me anymore. I looked behind her, and saw her staring across the street. I looked to where she was looking, and saw Nagihiko, staring right back at her. Looking back and forth between them, Nagihiko started to walk, but Rima ran up the hill to the school.

"Rima!" Both Nagihiko and I yelled after her.

"Damn it! Stop running!" He yelled, punching the air. I looked at him worried.

"Is something going on between you two?" Nagihiko looked at me and nodded.

"I guess Rima doesn't want to talk about it, since she didn't tell you." Nagihiko frowned, and started to walk with me.

_**Tadase's POV, Royal Garden.**_

I yawned in my chair, cleaning up some papers on the table. I was so tired, staying up doing homework last night. I looked around, yawning again. The door slowly opened, to reveal a little blonde. She walked into the room, and sat next to me.

"Hi Mashiro-sa-" I stopped talking when she put her head on my shoulder.

"This is nothing. I didn't sleep as all last night, and I need someone comfortable, that doesn't bother me." She said, closing her eyes. I nodded and felt sorry for her.

"Does this have something to do with Fujisaki-kun?" I asked.

"Yeah… No more questions though. Please. I don't want to talk about it." She said, almost pleading. It sounded like she had a really rough time yesterday. I nodded, understanding, and we sat there. She fell asleep a while later and I looked at her sympathetically.

"Poor Rima…" I mouthed.

"Good morning Tada-" I looked to the entrance, to see Yaya, standing there wide eyed.

"This isn't what it-

"Rima-tan!! What's wrong?!" She yelled, rushing over to us. "Is she alright?! Did she die?!"

"I'm perfectly fine Yaya! No thanks to you." Rima stood up, and yawned.

"Thank you Tadase. I needed that." She bowed and waved at Yaya.

"Rima-tan! You're alright!!!" Yaya hugged her hard, making her yelp in pain. I laughed.

_**Later that day…(Lunch time to be exact.)**_

_**Normal POV**_

Rima sat in her classroom, trying to swallow her lunch. So much was on her mind, making her crazy inside and out. She knew three things though, that were making her the craziest.

Her mother and father were going to get divorced.

She might make Tadase her best friend, because he's less nosy then Amu. And not a spaz.

Nagihiko had her school bag.

"I'm going to go crazy. I just know it. I had all my personal stuff in my bag. Oh so help me god, if he went into my bag-

"Rima-chan?" Rima whipped her head to the door, to see Nagihiko standing there huffing from loss of breath.

"Nagihiko…" Her eyes went wide.  
"Rima, please. Please don't run away. I have to explain this." Nagihiko said, closing the door, and walking over to her. She sat at her desk, not moving, keeping her eyes locked on Nagihiko.

"Rima. You dropped your bag yesterday." Nagihiko stated, handing it to her.

"I didn't look through it, so don't get all spazzy. Remember what I said yesterday?"

Rima shook her head. She didn't want to think about it, not even hear about it.

"Rima. Believe me when I say this. I did not kiss Karuhi, and you and I both know that. But the other one, I know you don't believe it. But Rima Mashiro, I love you. I love you, even though you might get really mean at times. But I love your humor, your voice, your everything Rima. I just love you." Rima stared at him wide eyed. Nagihiko really did love her, didn't he?

"Why? How? How can you love someone like me? I'm a manipulator, an idiot, and I keep myself shut off from the world." She whispered, nearly crying at this point.

"Not me Rima. Remember, I'm your best friend. But if you let me, let us, I'd like to be more than that." Rima felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She couldn't hide it anymore. She couldn't deal with all this pain. She needed someone to comfort her, love her, be there for her whenever she needed it. She needed someone besides her parents, or her friends, or her slaves. She needed Nagihiko.

"Nagihiko. Nagihiko. I love you. I really love you. I'm sorry…" Nagihiko smiled at her and embraced her.

"You're not this kind of person Rima. Even if you were crying. Rima. I love you. I'm here. I'll always be here." Nagihiko hugged her harder, and she hugged him back, knowing she really couldn't hold all her feelings inside. There was finally someone to let them all out to. There was finally someone to show how much they cared for her. Nagihiko was her someone and she never wanted to let go.

* * *

**Au-chan: How I love this chapter!! Aren't you proud of me for updating! I sure am!! I was nearly crying with Rima! Oh and when Nagihiko is talking with his conscious, his thoughts and his conscious are supposed to both be in _italic_, which Vanna and I made the mistake of, but I only figured it out after reading a book.**

**Vanna: Good job Au-chan. *pats her back***

**Au-chan: I know right. Anyways, if you liked it enough, please review and favorite and blah blah blah. If you loved it, tell your friends who love Rimahiko, or just don't want to read a book! If you just plain out hated it, and thought I did horrible, flame me, or give me some criticism. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you know I love all my reviewers!!**

**Vanna: Our reviewers. :P**

**Au-chan: Right! Our reviewers! *glomps Vanna* Vanna and I love you!!! Even if you hate our story!!! **

**Vanna: Right... :D  
**


End file.
